The Strange Tale of How Norah Met The Doctor
by Take A Bite Of My Heart
Summary: Also, Proof that a Girl Named Norah Is Completely Batty. T for later language, ect.


_Author's Note: Hello guys! All credit goes to whoever it belongs to, I don't own anything at all, not Doctor Who, Twas the Night Before Christmas, or Scooby Doo. Norah's pretty new, so her personality is going to develope more on later, so sorry if she seems a bit flat. Rate and review, please!_

**The Strange, Absolutely True Story of When Norah Jaime Met the Doctor, or, Proof That A Girl Named Norah is Absolutely Batty**

At exactly 4:47 AM, a Bernadette William's alarm clock should have ringed. But, since it was a new clock given to her by her sister, and she didn't want to be impolite, so she used it. But, since her sister was really cheap, it was a faulty one, so it didn't ring. Bernadette woke up late, at 5:00, so the bus service she ran was late. She was going to be bang on time, but there was an accident on 43rd Street, so Bernadette skipped one house in particular, leaving one very late girl on the curb. That was the start of the chain of events that would bring Norah Jaime to the Doctor, but I suppose we're getting ahead of ourselves. Norah Jaime was your average schoolgirl, well, that was not quite right. She was a reader, all she did was read. She read, and read, and read. All she would to was that. She didn't have many friends, not many people enjoyed her company, and she didn't quite like to make herself noticed. She learned to accept to be alone, and that was a fact that didn't bother her. Not much bothered Norah. All she did was read, study, walk, and read. That's all she did. Wasn't much liked, not very friendly, that was Norah. But, I suppose I'm leaving out a part. She's invisible. Not in that way, not like she was actually invisible. She was just too quiet to be noticed, too 'nerdy' to be noticed, too, well, everything to be noticed. With blunt bangs, straight dark tresses and skin with a constant pallor, she looked quite the strange one. Bright and wise eyes peered out from behind precariously perched tortoiseshell spectacles. Yes, she was an odd one, Norah Jamie. And because of Bernadette's laziness, Norah had to walk exactly 7.25 miles to her school. It didn't help that it was raining, and she had the mother of all headaches.

'_Of course. Just typical. Just typical. I don't need this. I certainly do not need this. Not today. Well, never, actually.'_ She muttered darkly, looking down at the ground.

The wind was certainly not merciful today, gales whipping Norah's hair all around like her personal tumbleweed. The chill seeped into her skin, not helped by the not quite raining but not quite dry weather. Pulling her blue trench coat closer to her frame, she looked down as she tried to at least attempt to make it to school at time. With a relinquished sigh, she looked down and continued to mutter about incompetent bus drivers and the bus system in general. Then, a strange sound whipped around her.

**VWORP-VWORP-VWORP**

'_And there was soon such a clatter, that I rose out of bed to see what was the matter.'_

She didn't pay much attention to this thought. Quotes ran rampant through her head, and an old Christmastide poem wasn't the exception. Then, Norah looked around. The wind didn't make that sound, she was sure about it. Looking around, she quickly ducked her head, trying to convince herself that she wasn't going insane. When she looked up, out of the corner of her eye she saw a strange blue box, with a flashing lantern and the words:

POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL POLICE BOX

A peculiar thought crossed Norah's mind:

'_And what to my wandering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.' _

Well, the though wasn't too strange, considering it was Christmas Eve. What was Norah Jaime doing going to school on Christmas Eve? Well, she wasn't technically going to school. More, sort of a care center for young people. Yes, Norah didn't quite have anywhere to go on Christmas Eve, not since her mother was working and, well, her father…that was something she didn't want to talk about, think about, or even breathe about. Yes, that didn't make sense, but that was how she said it was, and, at the risk of sounding cliché, it was Norah's way or the highway. But, now there were more pressing matters at hand. Norah blinked at the box, with a very much strangled gasp coming out of her mouth as she spied two people coming out of the box.

_How did they fit in there? It isn't possible, unless of some sudden onset of dementia on my part, or another dimension on their part._

Really, the dementia seemed most probably on her part. But, right now, the strangers were speaking.

"Ah here we are! Florida! Wondrous really, is this how you thought Florida was?" exclaimed the tall male, jauntily fixing a red bowtie.

Who wore bowties, anyway? It was confined to an era long ago, along with top hats and horse drawn carriages. Norah almost giggled aloud at the blatant stupidity of his hair. It was all floppy and mussed, and such. It really was something ridiculous. The man still hadn't looked her way, so Norah decided to take cover in some very convenient bushes. From her perch, she spied another person climb out of the box, with a mane of very red hair.

"Doctor! You told me it was Florida! Not some part of England!" she said exasperatedly.

The man, obviously Doctor something or another, said:

"We aren't in England, Amy. It just so happens it's having a bad day today, that's all." He replied, but his face was ever so slightly puzzled.

"Florida's having a bad day? You promised me sun and flamingoes and...sun!"

"Eh, maybe we aren't in...Florida. Can you be so kind and tell us?"

Norah gasped, quickly backing away as the man's gaze and finger landed on her bush. But, with that quick backwards step, a branch she was stepping on sprung up, whacking her straight in the face.

"Oh, my glasses, not my glasses!" Norah moaned, as her vision was sudden split, blurry, and doubled.

She stepped out of the bush, taking of her glasses and squinting fruitlessly.

"Please, I don't know who, or what you are, just please tell me in which direction you are, please?"

Norah said desperately, feeling her face burn and somehow thinking that she always knew she would end up like Velma one day.

"Oh, I'm sorry, er, turn a bit, no, this way, yes, yes, oh, don't hit that curb, yes, yes, a bit more and…perfect!" interjected bother Amy and Doctor something or another at roughly the same time. Finally, Norah made it to about where they were.

"Just give me your glasses, please." The man said, and plucked the broken glasses straight off her nose.

"Hey!"

A very off noise was produced, along with a blur of green light.

"There you see, well that's a bad topic, all better!" And with that, he place the glasses back on Norah's face.

After adjusting them slightly, Norah noticed that all the cracks were gone, even around the plastic rim.

"How did you…never mind. It's stupid. Anyways, yeah, we're in Florida. Why?"

The man's eyebrows scrunched together, then he smiled, and the young woman alongside him groaned.

"Oh no, he's thinking again…" she muttered faintly, and was about to continued when the man started speaking.

"There's something odd about this…let's go poke it with a stick. Come along, Pond, and what's your face!"


End file.
